Slayer
by babygirl20121
Summary: A girl dedicating her life to the hunt, Are all vampires evil or will one vampire show her different.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock started yelling at me to wake up, I groaned pulling the sheets to cover my face I really didn't wanted to go hunting today, it was starting to feel…. Wrong.

"Janet!" She snatched the sheets out of my body hard making me fall to the floor hard.

"What the hell is your problem?" I looked up glaring at her. She glared back.

"If you would obey your alarm clock like the rest of the crew."

"I don't want to go hunting today, you got enough people."

"We still need every crew leaders." I groaned frustrated.

"I'm not going today." She walked towards me fuming and pulled me up hard. Her grip on my arms were so strong I was sure I would get a bruise.

"Listen to me you little brat, the only reason I tolerate you is because. Your good, when you joined the hunters you knew what the life was about, you said to me you had no life."

"Yeah but-"

"Nothing. Get ready, don't make me come back again." She pushed me back hard making me fall sitting down on the bed. I sigh and went to my bathroom to take a quick shower, then went to my bedroom and looked for one of my hunter's clothes. I found my favorite black leather pants and put them on, with my boots. Then a really tight with shirt. Then went with the rest of my group that was giving me dark looks.

"You guys can shove it! Let's go." I took my group were they told me where our areas was. Once there I stopped and turn to look at the girls and boys with a sigh I put my big backpack on front of me. "Ok, We are going to divide in groups of two. They smirk and I started handing out weapons as they each pair up. Of course they made it girl and boys. I rolled my eyes at them. "The channel is 2, call me if something is out of your hands." They each put in on channel two. "Don't be a hero. This is you first time out. CALL me if something is out of your hands." They nodded. "ok, go." I went on my way by myself, there was not a partner left. Which I was ok, with not in the mood for baby sitting. After a couple of minutes I heard the break of a fight near me. I rolled my eyes. I had to admit I was expecting it to be boring today. Stupid vampires, they knew we were hunting this area for weeks now, they should of run by now… but of course they were too self center to think they could kill us, even though it was the other way around.

"Janet! We need your help were surrounded and they are about to kill John."

"Were are you?" She gave me her co ordinance. I was there in a second. They were fighting 5 vampires. I took on two and they had a moment to fight off one each. So in all we killed 4 fast. The last one took off running. I followed him and jumped on his back and stake him without even thinking. I cover the body in gasoline and threw a match at it and kept walking. I could of swear I heard a small cry of pain so I stopped and looked around and didn't see anything. So I kept walking looking around when I saw him… He was hidden behind a tree watching me… he must been watching me for a long time. "I see you." I said in a scary sound. He step to the side so I could see him better. I ready my stake.

"I do not wish to harm you." I smirk.

"Too bad, because I do wish to harm YOU." He put his hands behind his back and just watched me. I took a step towards him when someone put a rag on my face, then everything went black. I woke up on a nice room. With no widow, and the door didn't had a snob, and it looked like metal. Great! "Let me out blood sucker, or come and fight me!" I started kicking the door. When the door flew opened making me fly back. It was locked before I could recovered. He stood by the door watching me with an amusing face. His eyes were green which I knew they were a camouflage. His hair was black and long tide in a pony tail. His lips were full, any other girl would want to kiss those lips. He was wearing just jeans showing his muscle, and he looked tan another camouflage. They were usually pale. I glared at him.

"Are you ok miss?"

"Fuck off." He chuckle.

"We are not killing humans… So call back your hunters and leave our kind alone."

"Your lying."

"Have you heard of human dying recently?"

"NO, but disappearing yes. Which is the same thing." He sigh.

"It's not us. We been feeding on rats…" He made a face.

"Aww, poor little blood sucker." he glared a little bit.

"You have two options little Miss-"

"My name is Janet!" He smirk.

"Well Janet. Go on your way or-"

"Or what? You'll kill us?" I smirk.

"No." He appeared in front of me, grabbing me and pulled me close to him.

"Were going to force you to reproduce with a vampire." I gasped terrified. He smirk pulling me closer to him and smelling my neck. "Ah, the smell of fear. So what do you say Miss?"

"Let me go."

"Stubborn are you.." He pushed me back. "I'll give you a day to think about it. I'll be back tomorrow. Rest well Miss." He chuckle knocking as they opened the door letting him out. I sat on the bed staring at the door in shock… Tomorrow I might be rape by a vampire… The only solution is find a way to kill my self…..


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep I was too scare, I just stared at the door waiting for the vampire to come and rape me… Well try anyways… He didn't came until, well I didn't know what time it was, but he came. Just like the first time, they let him thru, and before I cold think of escaping the door was close.

"So, missy. Have you decided?"

"IS Janet! And bite me." He smirk.

"Do you really want me to bite you? It might not end up being rape after all." I gulp.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Ah." He appeared in front of me. "So?"

"You know my answer."

"I was hoping you wouldn't be a stupid slayer."

"Well-"

"You know there is a war-"

"Yes, we are killing you off, boohoo."

"No. Between vampires. There are some that believe that being vegetarian is a waste of our efforts. YOU people wont stop." I just watched him. "If they win… Well I would be the least of your worries."

"Well kill them first." He chuckle a real one.

"They feed off human blood. They are more powerful that the one's you been murdering."

"I-"

"What do you call killing off someone that wont fight back." I could feel my self believing this blood sucker.  
"You kind will eventually-"

"Yes because your not giving us much choice." He growled.

"You don't scare me." He pushed me back at the bed getting on top of me putting my hands behind my back. I gulp.

"Maybe you should be a little scare. That vampire you killed and burned without giving a second though was my brother, and here I am still begging you to stop. I should just kill you now painfully, then go and have my self a good old fashion massacre with the kids you send to the woods." His green eyes disappeared, they were red now, his skin turned pale he looked like a real vampire now. I gasp terrified.

"I-I'm sorry." His face relaxed a little bit and the green return, just like his color. He got off me. And turn his back on me.

"Are you going to call of the killing?"

"Is not my call, I could put it on the table, but that's it. They wont listen to me."

"Aren't you a leader?"

"Yes, but I'm no the head…"

"How do you became a slayer?" I could see, he was distracting himself. He was really piss off at me.

"My parents and my little sister were murder by your kind." I said coldly. He turned and his face was a little soft.

"I know-" He took a big breath. "I know the feeling.."

"I'm sorry about your brother."

"No your not." He stared at me deciding. "Kidnapping you wont change anything would it?"

"Nope." I said a little relieve.

"We would have to go to plan b." He grin walking out, and for some reason I knew I wouldn't like plan B.


	3. Chapter 3

If rape was Plan A and he still hasn't done it… what would Plan B would b? He came back again with a tray of food. I had to admit I was hungry. He came with a smirk and sat next to me in bed.

"Hungry?"

"Yes." I admit it embarrassed. By his smirk, I was assuming he was giving me a human to eat… But when he open the tray it was raw carrot, raw tofu, and a salad of lettuce, tomatoes and onion. I stared at him in disbelieve.

"You want us to just starved, by your believe were are murder. Your killing animals to sustain an hunger, there are even humans beings out there that like meat some much they eat human beings too."

"Animals are not-"

"Living breathing things?"

"So what are you going to do with me starve me to death." He started laughing.

"I am feeding you."

"That's rabbit's food." He chuckle. "So what because we eat animals, you eat humans, that makes us equals?" He came towards me and got his face in front of mine.

"No. Your less than us. But your not better that we are." I glared.

"Just kill me or let me go. Things has been the way they are for a long time, you and me wont change a thing."

"You might be right, but you kind always under estimate us. Yes, we can kill you off, feed of some of you. We can MAKE you stop." He smirk.

"Yes, your kind is very good with persuasion."

"Yes." He purr, looking inhumanly beautiful. The green of his eyes became more profound. His smell, made my mouth watered. I stared at him mouth wide open wondering if kissing him would feel as amazing as I imagine. "So, do you really believe I'm so bad?"

"No," I said mesmerized, by his beauty. "I-"

"Help me stop the massacres?"

"Yes," And just like that he stepped back and stared at me with his smirk. And the hypnosis ended. He stared at me expectant. "You're an Asshole."

"If I use it enough, you would do what I tell you to, and more." I shiver at the though. "But I'm doing it the old fashion way trying to reason with you."

"I'm not changing my mind."

"Yes. I gather that. And I'm on a limited time."

"So?" He stared with a scary smile.

"Don't say I didn't warned you. The easiest way was for you to talk your people into moving away. This is all your fault." He said in a disgusted way and walked out. I ran after him and could make out a fight.

"So, is she going to talk to the other humans?"

"She's stubborn."

"So plan B?" He growled.

"Plan B, go get her group and bring them here, feed off humans first… We cant get kill." I gasp a little shocked… I might of gotten my Hunter family killed….

**Writer's note: I know the chapter is even shorter, i wanted to leave plan B for next Chapter, Wonder what Joshua is going to do to Janet and her group of slayers :) R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up tire, I wasn't eating the stupid veggie food, plus worrying about my group got me staying up all night. What the hell was plan B? I couldn't stay here while they brought my family here… Suddenly I heard a lot of screaming's and growls, snapping's and more horrible sounds. I started bagging on the door yelling.

"Stop it! Stop it! Please let me out!" The door flew open so hard that it hit me making me fly back. He stepped in locking it as he growled at me. He looked like a vampire. Pale, red eyes, bloody mouth, although he kept his muscles. The only thing he was wearing was cut out Jeans.

"Oh, now you want to talk?" He said sarcastically.

"Let them go!" He glared.

"IM tire of your attitude. I told you to stopped them! I told you about the ward!" He turned glaring at the door. "But not all of them are going to die… IF the girls breed kids they'll be forgiven…" I gasp.

"NO! please, give me a second chance." He turned red eyes glaring back at me.

"Too late."

"Fine, take me out of this room, put me in a cell with them." He smirk.

"Your mine."

"What?" I said confuse.

"Yes, All girls slayers were paired with a vampire. Your mine. A baby from a strong slayer, and a vampire. Imagine. Half vampire, half human. He'll be immortal, but with the chance to walk in the light."

"I'm not giving my self to you." HE smirk again, eyes turning back green and his skin turning back to tan, he went back to the inhuman beauty.

"You don't want me?" He asked in a sarcastic voice, and started walking towards me. I gulped and shook my head. "Seriously." He lick his lips, making me weak knee. I gasp, but in excitement this time. "Will you give yourself to me willingly?"

"Yes." I whispered. HE came closer to me and grabbed me in his strong's arms. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his smell as I got my self closer to him trying to kiss him. We were so close when the screams broke thro I blink noticing his hands were in fist and although his voice said he wanted me, his body was repulsed. I glared stepping back. "You're the one that looks like it's being rape."

"Well this part of my job is disgusting."

"Then why do it?" He shrug… thru the walls I could heard everything they were doing to the girls…. It wasn't pretty or pleasant… some how I was a little lucky. I sat on my bed covering my ears as tears felt from my eyes.

"Good Night Missy." I ignored him and went all the way back to the wall still covering my ears, the vampires lasted all night long… if my fellow slayers were alive… they would not survive it in a good shape. And it was all my fault. I should of got them away when I had the chance. The ritual lasted a month, and every night Joshua would try to sleep with me, but at the end he couldn't do it… I stared at the untouched tray blankly. I was losing my spirit, and my will. He even brought me meat trying to get me to eat, but I wouldn't do it, not while I heard on the wall the suffering of the girls. The door open exactly at the same time he always came. "Janet." I looked up automatically.

"Good news." I just stared. "We got a couple that has produce." I stared stupidly. "There's a pregnant slayer."

"Congrats." I said in a dead sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, well the girl is starving her self on purpose. We been forcing her to eat, but we want her happy for the baby's sake."

"Why are you telling me. Go tell her."

"We have, she's stubborn. Your going to convince her." I snorted. "I figured, you needed a little convincing. You know we found the teenage girls." I gasped horrified. "Yeah too bad, you guys never really trained them yet.. Their easy prey… the only thing is I convince them to just kept them in the nice part of the castle until they were old enough. Their living like princess, and their being untouched."

"Fine. I'll do it." I said thru gritted teeth.

"Good girl." He pushed the tray towards me.

"Eat. I'll be back for you in half an hour. Food better be gone." He walked out. I ate the food and waited for him. He took me to a closed garden. It looked magical. "wait for her by that tree." I sat by it and waited. Once she walked towards me dead face I gasp.

"Stephanie?" She looked up towards me sadly.

"Janet?" She ran towards me and hugged me, we started crying. After a couple of minutes she sat down with me.

"Are you ok?"

"Not even close! I'm pregnant with a filthy vampire's baby…"

"I'm so sorry… but you have to eat and take care of your self."

"NO! I'm killing my self and the monster inside of me."

"Stephanie they got the girls! They found them… if we don't do what they'll say they going to get THEM pregnant."

"So. We are all dead anyways…" I stared in disbelieve.

"You would let them have this fate?" She shrugged. My hands automatically were on a fist. "How can you become so heartless?"

"A vampire pound my heart out of my chest last month. I'm just an empty shell.

"Don't do this. There's have to be some fight left in you." She stood up.  
"Sorry, but no." As she stood up, vampires came in and got her. Joshua came towards me and gave me a look that said. Follow me. I did and we were back at my room. I sat on the bed.

"She said-"

"We heard."

"The teenage girls-"

"Wont be rape. We'll have sex with them. It wont be hard to conquer their hearts."

"OF course not." I spat as I sat on the bed. He walked slowly towards me. Getting on top of me. "What are you doing?"

"What I should have done month's ago…." I gasp as he lowered him self towards my mouth.

**WRITER'S NOTE: I KNOW I'M BAD. (WINK, WINK.) I LIKE THE COMMENTS THEY INSPIRED ME TO WRITE MORE. PLEASE R&R NOW YOU KNOW PLAN B. BABIES :) WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW BETWEEN Joshua AND Janet**


	5. Chapter 5

He chuckle getting off me.

"Your so gullible. I been coming here for a month now, and nothing happened."

"Then why keep me." He shrugged.

"Your dangerous free." That made me giggle a little bit.

"You killed my spirit-"

"That maybe so, but I cant let you go."

"Then just kill me!" He smirk and was about to say something when he went all the way back to the door.

"What the hell is your problem-" But then it hit me, the cramps and I could feel something tickling down. He knocked on the door hard and flew out of it. Great. Moment's later they threw a big package of tampons. Then next week he didn't came… So I learned something new. For some reason he was actually trying to be good. He came to my room two weeks later. I was well feed, cleaned and being what they call a good girl. I was sitting on the bed with a smirk. He stared at me suspiciously.

"What are you planning?"

"I'm tire of this house arrest, you wont have sex with me because I disgust you. You wont kill me God knows why. I give up. What do you want me to do? I know your plan B is not working." He stared at me surprise.

"No." He said cryptic.

"Well?"

"They found a way to kill the babies growing inside of them." I tried really hard not to smile. "I convince them not to kill them… that fast."

"What?" I gasp.

"Well yes, they drank human blood there's not going back…"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked again worried about them.

"They send a new group of hunters… send them away."

"Ok." He stared at me in disbelieve. "If I succeed and send them away you'll free all of my group."

"Yes. But you still stay."

"What? WHY?"

"Your our insurance."

"Fine." I said thru gritted teeth. "How do I know they'll let them go?" He grabbed my arm gently and knocked on the door. The door opened. The vampire stared at me red eyes. I cringed behind Joshua.

"She has agree."

"I heard." He snapped. "They are feeding the humans and getting them ready. Once she success and come in they'll be freed." Joshua walked with me and stopped at the exit. I stared at it expectantly.

"Run away, and your family of slayer would be murdered."

"I'm not stupid." Then he opened the doors hiding himself and the sun hit me. I walked out closing my eyes and letting the nice breezed hit my face. I missed this being outside…. After a couple of minutes I started to walk deep in the woods. I tried to listen for them for it was eerie quiet. When someone tackle me to the floor. I grunted. There was a guy on top of me. I glared.

"State your name."

"Janet Morgan." He got off me and helped me up.

"We heard you were dead."

"No. Just captured." HE gave me a sympathy smiled.

"We were here to avenge you. But we'll make it a rescue party."

"No!" He stared at me with a frowned. "I mean, we are regrouping next town. I was left behind to make sure the area is clear."

"So they are all dead?"

"Yes." He called in his Wakey takey and 2 hours later they were leaving. Except the guy.

"My name is Jonathan by the way. My group went to the next town. Want a ride?"

"I would love one." I said with a fake sad face. "But I said yes to my friend. Can we meet in red lobster on the next town once I dish her?"

"That's a plan." I wave him goodbye and watched until I could not see his car. Then walked back to my prison. Joshua met me by the door, vampires were holding down my group as well.

"See were keeping our word too." They let my group go. It was hard convincing them to go to the next town but I did and they left me. Joshua walked me to a different room. Once in the door I noticed this one had a door knob. I frowned. "You begin to earn privileges."

"I see."

"We have a date tomorrow night." He said with a smirk and walked out. I just stared at him in disbelieve.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at 6 He pick me up. But he had me all day getting ready for the stupid date. He had people working on my makeup, my hair and he told me to wear a new dress who let little for the imagination. Knock Knock. I frowned and walked to the door. Opening it. Joshua was looking astonish.

"Since when you knock on my door?" He gave me a crooked smiled.

"It's a pretend date. I'm following the rules."

"Uh hu." He extended his hands.

"Shall we my lady?" we locked our arms together and walked away. The place he took me was beyond beautiful. But thru it all I had the same confuse look. He would look at me and grin, or have that crooked smile.

"What's all this?" I said as we sat at what it looked like a prepare picnic.

"A date." He said with a crooked smile. I was going to say something like a smart ass when he chuckle getting a bottle of vodka. "Fine. You are aloud a day off, without worrying."

"So your getting me drunk?" I said suspiciously.

"Nope." He said swallowing a big gulp out of the bottle. "I'm getting me drunk." What the hell. I took the bottle and took a gulp too and cough. He chuckle getting another bottle and drank from it as if it was water. "Do you still think were bad?" I drank a little bit more coughing again.

"I- well you haven't kill me yet, even I been begging you too." He nodded drinking from the bottle until it was half way empty. "Then again. That might be your cruel way of torture." He smirk.

"No. killing your kind is not the answer." He finis the bottle and got another one.

"Jeez. You Are getting drunk."

"It would take 20 bottles before I'm even tipsy."

"So what's the answer? Rape and bringing half vampire's?"

"Nope. That was a stupid plan." He drank a bottle in a minute. I stared in disbelieve and drank from mine. It didn't burn as much this time.

"So?"

"I give up. Kill us End our race."

"What?"

"Yes. I give up." He raised the bottle of vodka. "Cheers." And drank that bottle. I drank from mine as well finding it interesting how my worries started to disappeared.

"I'm sorry." HE stopped and stared at me. "We talk about you kind being a monster, but I killed your-"

"DON'T!" He snarled scaring me making me fall back and he got on top of me. "You don't get to talk about that! You know how hard is to see your face and not kill you."

"Kill me! Get your misery out of your body! That's what I did to my family's killer anyways. Why are you so different?" He growled. I got on his face even closer even tough he was on top of me. Is eyes were red and he looked pale. His fangs were out as well.

"As you wish." I was scare, but please, the alcohol numb my feelings. His fangs were at my neck when suddenly He flew back. A man with no shirt was standing in front of me.

"Are you ok miss?" I just nodded standing up slowly. His back was to me in seconds. He was glaring at Joshua. "Run!" Even though he was looking at Joshua, he was talking to me.

"Praying on helpless little girls are we?" Joshua just smirk.

"Girl? Helpless?" He turned. Scary yellow eyes stared back at me.

"I told you to run."

"I don't need help. He wasn't going to hurt me…" He stared at me in disbelieve.

"He look awfully close to it." He turned fist ready towards Joshua. "Anyways better get rid of the filthy blood sucker just in case." Joshua looked like he wasn't even going to defend himself. The guy make his move to kill him.

"NO!" My body acted before I could. I jumped on the stranger's back clumsily, since I was tipsy. He carefully put me on the floor and went to attack Joshua. Joshua moved out of the way, not affected by the alcohol at al.

"Stop it!" They engage them self into a fight. If I didn't sober up, the guy… I gasped. He turned into an enormous wolf. I looked around and notice a piece of tree bark on the floor. It looked like a stake. I grabbed it and stabbed him on his heart. Joshua was against a tree were he threw him. I ran towards him and grabbed the silver knife he always had. And cut the werewolf head off. I was going to walk to Joshua's side when I trip and fall back on my back. I grunted and stayed there for a second. Joshua picked me up in his arms and walked out. He put me down on a bed of leafs in the other side of the forest.

"Janet?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?" I nodded. " I though You kind worked side by side with werewolf?"

"We do." I said in a whisper.

"Then-"

"He was going to kill you." I said as a matter of fact.

"So?" I frowned.  
"You were committing suicide. That's why you were getting drunk."

"Your crazy." But somehow I knew I was right.

"Why?" He shrugged. We stared into each other's eyes.

"I hate you so much." He whispered. I don't know why, but that made me smile.

"You want to finish the vodka?"

"No." He stood up and helped me up. "Let's go back to the house." I nodded. And some how I knew. Things between Joshua and I would never be the same.

**WRITER'S NOTE. oK, SO I'M INSPIRE WITH THE STORY I FIND MY SELF WRITING MORE AND MORE, BUT I NEED YOUR GUYS COMMENT FOR INSPIRATION. ON A GOOD NOTE. JOSHUA AND JANET DONT HATE EACH OTHER LIKE THE FIRST DAY. WOULD IT TURN INTO LOVE? R&R :)**


	7. Chapter 7

It someone would tell me two months ago, that I would tolerate a vampire I would of laugh at their faces, but the hate I once felt for them now it turned to understanding. Some of them were really trying to turned good. Joshua had a plan. We would go around trying to stop the ward between vampires and slayers. And the one's that like killing too much he agree we would stake those. So here we were at town hunting…

"This is weird."

"Tell me about it." I said laughing. I was dressed in black leather pants. Black sleeves. My hair was lose. And I was wearing black boots. Joshua was dressed similar, and he was wearing his human disguised.

"So what did you do when you hunted." I smirk and walked us to an alley. Sure enough we hear screams and a guy talking.

"What is a girl like you walking alone at night?"

"Please… I don't have money." A sinister laugh.

"I don't want your money. I want your blood." Joshua made a signal that he wanted me to stay put, he was going to take on the vampire. Not a chance. But I nodded anyways. He walked to the alley.

"Why don't you fight someone your own size."

"OH like- Joshua?"

"Stefan?" I step besides Joshua.

"Ladies. Do you know each other?" Suddenly the vampire showed his true natures. Red eyes, pale skin and fangs all glaring my way.

"Your working with a slayer!" He growled.

"Things have changed Stefan."

"Clearly." He said still glaring at me. I took my stake out and went to killed him when Joshua held me down.  
"What are you doing!"

"He can be reason with." The girl he was going to killed ran away taking advantage of our little rant. He growled enrage.

"That's great. You let dinner escape. I guess the slayer have to be." Joshua put me behind his back.

"Stef. Think about your action, let's talk."

"We got nothing to talk about. You clearly lost your damn mind." He went to fight Joshua so I took their distraction and stake Stephan.

"NO!" Joshua felt to his knees besides the dead body.

"He was clearly not listening." He stood up slowly.

"I'm getting tire of your killing before giving a chance." He turned glaring at me. "If I did that you would have been dead by now."

"He wasn't budging."

"You wouldn't at first either!"

"He was going to attack you."

"Like you care." He spat burning the body. I looked away, and started walking away. He appeared in front of me. "We haven't even done yet." I glared but followed him. We hunted all night long. He killed some I killed others. We still were mad at each other. So we didn't speak. Once we reached the house he stopped by my door with a glint in his eyes, I didn't recognize. "Tomorrow we'll go with the slayers."

"What?" I glared. "That wasn't part of the plan."

"Yes it was."

"We cant kill them."

"But we can kill my kind?"

"They are killing human's being."

"The slayers are killing MINE without caring that some of the ones they are killing are vegetarians."

"Fine." I said thru gritted teeth. "Tomorrow we'll go with the slayers." I slammed the door in his face and got ready for bed. Dreading tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rise and Shine Missy."

"Janet!" I said groggily as he turned on the light.

"Move princess. We don't want to be late with the slayers now do we."

"Of course not.'' I said sarcastically. I went to the shower, and as the hot water hit my skin I laid my head on the wall tile. Letting the hot water wake me up. I didn't know how long I was on the shower, but I knew I was taking my sweet time. What the hell am I going to do showing into the slayer's place working with a freaking vampire none of the less…. Suddenly the shower curtains opened. Making me scream.

"What part of hurry up, you didn't got?" I cover some of my boobs and the other private stuff. He just stared at my face not realizing I was naked.

"Can I have some privacy please?" I glared at him.

"Hurry-" He seem to notice me for the first time and just stared at me.

"You know if you take a picture, It will last longer than staring." He glared and left the bathroom pretty quick. I could feel my cheeks getting hot, is stared. I got dressed in slayer black tank, black leather pant, and black combat boots, I put a stake on the back of my shirt just in case. He was waiting for me outside by his car. A shiny black camaro. I got on the passenger side and close the door without saying anything.

"Where to?"

"Arden." I didn't like Minneapolis that much, I would love to live in a nice hot city. Like Miami. But apparently vampires like cold weather, it hides their skin with the coats. Although the young one could use camouflage. Like Joshua was showing right now. I was staring at him, trying to see his green eyes, it was night, but his skin looked amazing. And he was wearing a tank top that was showing all his muscles.

"See something you like?" I looked up to find him staring at me with a smirk. I glared and looked straight. I heard a small chuckle escape his lips. I ignored him.  
"So when we get there?"

"We go and talk them into a truce and show them how good a vampire and a slayer can work together."

"If that doesn't work?" I said a little worried.

"We killed them, then you and me have sex." I stared at him in disbelieve.

"What?"

"Well I must admit I haven't seen a naked women in a decade."

"But your kind always buy prostitutes…"

"To give us pleasures. We don't get involve with penetrations."

"Why not?" I said despite of my self. I was curious.

"They are filthy creatures. But we need to release our self some how."

"Why don't you do it your self?" I said stubbornly. He chuckle looking at me.

"Your kind was born to serve."

"Is that so?" I said getting angry at him.

"Yes." He said matter of factly. "Yet look at us, begging for a cease fire."

"Why don't you just give up and kill us all." I said irritated at him.

"Were not stupid, if we do, we still have to do it slowly." I rolled my eyes.

"I was joking about the sex by the way." That distracted me.

"Why not?" I turned to glared at him. "I'm not enough for you." He turned my way with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you want to have sex?"

"No. But I still want-"

"I don't rape." I nodded.

"Do you have a family?" I asked suddenly.

"You killed the my only brother." He said harshly.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely for the first time ever. "I was blind before…"

"You killed my friend without a second though."

"He was going to kill a human! He wanted to kill me."

"He could have been reason with." I sigh irritated.

"So that's it. Were going to the slayer so you can kill a family member of mine."

"I wouldn't do that. You have my word." I stared at him, he look sincere. "I wont do that. I promise." I nodded. And some how I knew were somewhat friends.  
An hour later we were in Arden. He got out of the car using his speed and opened my door. I rolled my eyes and we walked to the small cottage house. We heard a glass break and then the sound of a fight. I ran towards it. "Janet! Wait!" NOW he remembers my name. But I ignored him and ran kicking opened the door. I gasped. There was a fight on the small cottage between vampires and slayers. It was obvious to me, the vampires were killers, the one's they killed, they drained their blood and went to the next victim so I got in the fight and taking my stake out I started helping the slayers. "Janet don't!" He said a little too late. I took the stake out of the vampire chest and let the body fall to the floor to look at him in disbelieve. His face showed the same disbelieve. We stared into each other's eyes as the slayer and vampire continue their battle to the death. I was lost in Joshua's eyes that I didn't saw the vampire that jump on me punching me on the face hard. I felt to the floor with a gasp as he punched me again, then his fangs. Found my neck. As the vampire drank my blood and I watched helplessly I saw Joshua coming towards us with a vampire speed. He broke the vampire's neck without hesitating and helped me up. Me and the other slayers stared at him in disbelieve as another vampire slapped me making me fly against the wall. I hit it hard falling to the floor.

"Your helping her!" He said in a roar.

"We need to stop the fighting-" The vampire slapped him but it only made him move his head. Joshua was strong. "We came to reason-" Another slap.

"Kill her!" He roared to the other vampires. They started killing the slayers without drinking their blood.

"NO!"I stood up weakly and tried to helped them. One of them grabbed my hand and twisted until I dropped my stake, then kick me on the stomach.

"NO!" Joshua roared. "Let her be." Vampires started attacking him, to stopped him from helping me. Two vampires grabbed me and started to drink my blood to torture Joshua. I started to be dizzy until everything went black the last thing I saw, was Joshua killing the vampires and grabbing me in his hands. "I'm sorry." He mouthed. Then I was out.

**Writer's note: I have to admit, i had almost given up on the story. a few days ago, i found myself with a writer's block when i got a private message from Heartgirl14 :) giving me some ideas, and i use it for this chapter then going to use the other ideas for next chapter thank you so much. at least by this chapter they care for each other' soon we'll move for their first kiss ;) please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

I groaned waking up, there were tubes on my hands so it was hard to move. I heard a creak and my eyes founds green eyes staring at me with concern.

"Don't move. You need to recover."

"What happened?" I frowned. My voice sounded bad. He sat by my bed. I looked around. "Where am I?"

"Your at the slayer's hospital-" I gasped.

"How did-" He smirk.

"Don't worry. They sort of trust me." He paused. "For now."

"What happened?" I repeated even more curious now.

"Well if I would of helped the vampires, your kind would of lost for sure, but since I-" He looked away, and seem to try to composed himself. "Since I Helped the slayers…. Well they are willing to listen to us." He reminded me that he saved my life.

"Why?" His eyes, showed he understood the question, but he pretended he didn't.

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me?"

"You're my partner." He said matter of factly. "You were hard to convince, you think I'll let another vampire kill my hard work?" He smirk, but it didn't touch his face. "Besides, by helping you it showed the slayers, we truly are a team. That's why I did it. We plan it remember." I nodded biting my lips.

"Fine. Let me get out of here, we need to-" I started taking the tubes out and with his speed he stopped me putting my hands behind my back.

"Don't we have time."

"No we don't." He was going to argue with me when he seem to realized how close we were. We stared into each other's eyes.

"Janet I-"

"Yes." Knock. Knock.

"I'm I interrupting?" YES! Joshua cleared his throat. And stepped away from me.

"No, just trying to knock some sense into this girl, she was about to take her tubes out."

"Oh." She smiled gently my way. She was dressed in nurse gown, but her face showed that she could kick ass, if she was needed.

"You're a slayer and a nurse?" I said in disbelieve. That made her laugh a little bit, as she check my stuff.

"In this profession. We need to be both. Or am I wrong?"

"I'm just surprise."

"You're the amazing one."

"Me?"

"You believe in the blood sucker." I heard Joshua protest with a small growl. "Sorry. Joshua."

"We were losing too many slayers, if we can stop the killings and vampires would feed on animals, we could hunt the real monsters together." I smiled.

"Do we have a big group of slayers on board?"

"Yes, when you recover you'll try to recruit more veggie vampires, next. We'll call more slayers to our camp."

"I can go now." Joshua was about to protest when the girl beat him to the punch.

"Wait another day?"

"Fine."

"Tomorrow early. Your Joshua would pick you up. Well set the alarm for you to be up. Just be ready."

"Sleep." Joshua told me as he stood up and was starting to leave with the slayer.

"But our conversation?"

"Sleep." He smirk, still leaving and turning off the light. Fine, Tomorrow we'll have to talk. Well be stuck in the car in a long ride.


	10. Chapter 10

My alarm went off, but I was already dressed. I couldn't sleep well last night. Joshua's voice stayed with me all night. Janet I….  
What was he going to say…. Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door.

"Janet?"

"Come in."

"Oh." He said surprise. I smiled.

"I'm ready. Let's get this thing on the road." He chuckle walking out. I followed him. He got in the car without opening the door for me first. I rolled my eyes at him and got in. He speed out of there.

"A little eager to see the vampires are we?"

"No." He smirk.

"I was a little eager to be alone in a car with you." I notice he slowed down.

"Why?" He asked a little nervous.

"You were going to say something before we were interrupted."

"Janet I cant love." I frown.

"But you can have sex?" He smirk raising his eyebrow again.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" I felt my cheek get hot.

"You would have sex with me or is like the prostitutes, I only for you pleasure."

"In this case, it would be different. I would pleasure you too." I blushed even deeper.

"Have you ever had sex with a slayer before?"

"No." He gave me a seductive smile. "Never had the chance before to get this close." I looked straight into the road.

"Sex talk is over?" He said sarcastically.

"You know I'm just humoring you about sex, were not getting that close ever."

"We are not?" He said in disbelieve. But after that uncomfortable talk we kept to our self's. Two hour later we were in the woods. "Stay close to me." He said as I follow him into the woods. We were walking for half an hour until I got bored. I got in front of him and made him stop.

"So your only attracted to me sexually?"

"Yes." There was no feeling in his face.

"Why save me then?" He frown.

"I though we established that."

"Right." I got even close to him. "Then kiss me." He smirk grabbing me by the waist and pulling me close to him, his strong arms surrounded me it started a passionate kiss then gradually turned into a deep gentle kiss. I smiled as I deepened the kiss I knew he felt something more for me. Until someone cleared her throat.

"How nice." I felt Joshua stiffened while I was in his arms. He slowly let go of me and I ended behind his back.

"Joshua, last time you were kissing someone like that it was me." I tried really hard to control the jealousy that was growing inside of me…

"It was just a kiss." He said with a shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"It looked like more."

"No." He sounded a little irritated.

"Well then, don't just stand there come over and give me a kiss." I smirk. And to my disbelieve. He let go of me and started to walk towards her and grabbed her in a swift motion into his arm and gave her a passionate kiss. The kind you see in romance movies between two lover's that haven't seen each other in a long time. I swallow back vile…. But she pushed him away hard making him stubble back.

"Eww. You have her flavor in your mouth." I glared towards her.

"I was just kissing her love."

"That's true." She purr. "Let me erased it from your mouth." She grabbed him again and they kissed in a disgusting way. I cleared my mouth and they ignored me.

"Hello. RUDE." She snickered and stepped back to take a look at me.

"Sorry. We are being rude. I'm Adriana. And you are?"

"Janet Thomson." I smirk. I knew vampires knew my last name well.

"The slayer?" She said in disbelieve. I smiled having the satisfaction of seen her turned a glared towards Joshua. "A slayer?" She repeated in disbelieve. He just smirk.

"Baby. A slayer that was kissing a vampire. And is working with one." She calmed down. "I missed you." He kissed her cheek and grabbed her hands. "Let me have your body, and I'll explain. Later." He gave her the seducting smile I though it was just mine. "Waaaay later." He walked away with her stopping a second to look my way.

"Wait in the car." They chuckle walking away. I glared and stump towards the car, getting into the passenger side and racing away from there. Stupid tears blinding my way on the road.

"Asshole!" I started hitting the car but kept the speed I stopped in the first motel I saw and rented a room for the night… using his credit card I might add. I started breaking everything in the room to calm my fury and jealousy. It didn't help I kept trashing the room until I was too tire to find something else, and with a small tear I felt asleep on the floor since I broke the bed too. I woke up the next day, check out and went to the city and went to a park I found to think… What am I going to do? I could go back and said I went for a drive… Their's probably still busy to notice…. But for some reason I didn't want to see Joshua… I let him to get close to me, enough for me to kiss him and feel something… I don't know how long I stayed at the park but when I looked up it was dark, and there was a suspicious cloud….

"Don't you dare rain on me…" I warned the cloud. I don't want to see him… So I decided to trash his car then head back to the Slayers and say I was wrong. We don't work together, but we get rid of the vampires that do kill humans…. We need better training though… I turned to leave when I bumped with him. I glared at him.

"What the hell? Done already?" I said bitterly. He just glared at me.

"I told you to wait in the car."

"I'm not your pet!" I spat at him.

"You're my partner."

"OH?" I said sarcastically. "Am I know?"

"Yes. We need to head back."

"Our partnership is over."

"Why?" He frowned at me.

"I don't have to answer you."

"If I knew better I would say you were jealous."

"Your wrong."  
"Look Janet. I don't have to explain myself to you. I'll say this. Adriana is my maker."

"Interesting." I said rolling my eyes and walking away from him. He grabbed me by the arm hard and pulled me back to him.

"You wont understand now. But just behave."

"I'm not your pet. I'm not your partner anymore!" I tried to get away from his grasp but he held me firm, as if he was holding a toddler that was throwing a tantrum.

"Just trust me for once. We need Adriana on a good mood."

"So sex will keep her happy?"

"You wont understand. Just trust me?"

"No! Let go of me." I tried kicking him and punching him. And of course it started to rain, slow at first then hard. I kept hitting him over the ran he just stood there as if I wasn't affecting him at all, which I probably wasn't.

"Enough. You need to cool down." He pick me up and put me over his shoulders and walked away ignoring my rant.


	11. Chapter 11

I fought him the whole way so he bit my neck, making me pass out. Stupid vampire tricks. I woke up groggily the next day in a white room, with no windows and a door wit no door knob on the inside I had a feeling of déjà vu. I sat on the bed glaring at the door waiting for him to come in. He came in the same way as the first night he held me hostage.

"Your unbelievable!" He chuckle.

"Your jealousy, was clouding your mind." I glared at him.

"I wasn't jealous."

"Oh? Why you left?"

"I wasn't going to wait in the fucking car, while you fuck your little friend."

"Maker." He glare.

"Oh, excuse me. So if you turn me into a filthy blood sucker I have to sleep with you?" He appeared in front of me.

"I would never-"

"Oh am I such a burden?"

"To answer your question." He passed me by and walked by me sitting on my bed. "Adriana is not a veggie person."

"Blood sucker." He growled.

"Fine. But she can order me something and I would have to obey her."

"We can kill her."

"That's a suicide mission. The only thing is please her and she'll leave. Se always do that."

"Just let me go to the slayers. While you have your little sex party."

"Janet…" He stood up and walked towards me. "Your not falling for a blood sucker are you?" He said in a mocking tone, but his eyes were hopeful? I looked straight into his eyes while I lie.

"No." His eyes fell, but he sigh as if he was relieve.

"Good. Now if you excuse-" I grabbed him by the shirt before he could leave. I wanted to kiss him again, to taste him once more even for a second, but I chicken out.

"Am I a prisoner?" He smirk.

"Of course not. But Janet, please be patient. Adriana will leave in one or two days then we can keep on our mission." I stared at him and couldn't help but smile. He extended his hands towards me. I took it. "Here. I'll show you the garden." I smiled wider and followed him as we walked holding hands to the garden. Once there I gasp, the place was beyond beautiful.

"Wow." He chuckle.

"See we know beauty too." I turned to look at him, we were alone, in a beautiful enchanted garden… it was my chance to-

"Oh there you are baby." Joshua let go of my hands fast and turned to smiled at her the way I was starting to hate.

"Joshua." She said in an annoying seducting voice. "I-"

"Well talk later Janet." Joshua gave me a look, and for the first time since we met I listen to him.

"I'll be in my room."

"No." She purr. "I need to speak with both of you."

"Love?"

"Is it true you want to stop the war?" Joshua stiffened.

"Adriana…"

"IS it true?!"

"Yes."

"Was it her idea?"

"I- No. I went to convince her of mine."

"Why?" She looked hurt for the first time since I hurt her.

"So how are we suppose to survive without blood."

"Animals have blood too Adriana." She made a face.

"Your kidding."

"I been doing it. Mostly on rats."

"What?" Her voice went up an octave. She glared my way.

"I told you I convince her to stop the fight."

"Let's say I believe that part, but you care about her." He started to snicker. She glared my way. "You think this is a magical way?" How the hell? "I command you to force her." Joshua looked like he got sick.

"Adriana please." She glared.

"You been wanting her for a while now, don't you think I would sense that? Now go to her, break her clothes off and get inside her now." He tried to fight it but it was as if his body was moving for him, once he was in front of me his face was pained.

"I'm sorry-" And he ripped my shirt off.

**Writer's note: Would he do it? dum dum dum. **


End file.
